Casimus Prime (Character)
This article is for the fan-fic character, for the user see User:Casimus Prime. Casimus Prime is a character in Me and The Eds. He is claimed to be the 4th Ed. He is also the offical leader of the Eds. Life Casimus was born in Anaheim, California as Christopher "Case" Scott. He was referred to as his city's hero. But in 2007, alien human cyborgs came from the planet Cul-de-Tron to wage war on Earth. Christopher was badly injured in the crossfire. Despite the fall of thier leader, the Cul-de-Tronians rebuilt him into Casimus Prime and brought him home to thier planet. A year later, a war too great for him to fight in broke out. He was sent in cryostasis to Earth. Edd found him in the dump on a rainy night looking for parts for a Gatorade stand scam. He awakened him and told him his location. Casimus started as a talented kid, but later, his true form was revealed. Casimus was nearly rejected yet loved when he devoted himself to the city of Peach Creek as a hero. Appearance Casimus is a robot resembling Optimus Prime from Transformers. He has yellow sensors like the most of the robot characters, he has a purple Optimus Prime costume hat and a unibrow like Ed. He has cardboard boxes on his arms, a metallic colored tongue, he also has small firetruck front sections on his chest and the rest of robot arms and legs. Talents Casimus' best skill was his nack for swimming. He was PCJH's best swimmer for the swim team and is even captain. He is just as smart as his brother. He also is a biker, as well as a ventriloquist. He also has the ability to fold himself into the shape of a cube. Relationships Ed- Ed is related to Casimus for thier love of sci-fi and comics. They are also big fans of model ships and action figures. Edd- Casimus' brother and best friend. User Casimus says that Edd and Casimus are like the Phineas and Ferb of EEnE. Casimus does sometime break Edd's rules but he gets over it. Eddy- Casimus' "frienemy". He is 49% friend, 51% foe. Eddy tries to prove he is better than Casimus. He even burns pictures of him. Kevin- Casimus' school friend. He likes Casimus for his love of sports. Kevin invites him and Edd to his parties. The same thing applies with Jimmy. Jimmy- Jimmy looks up to Casimus as his "shield". As well as the guy who helped him remove his retainer without the dentist bill. Nazz- Nazz has a crush on Casimus and even kissed him at Kevin's pool party. This made Kevin so jealous, that he and Nazz ended up in a fight. Ilana Lunis- Prime's wife. Catchphrases *"Lets Ride." *"Oh my boxers that smarts!" *"Oh slag." *"Well that could've gone worse." *"Welp, I'm outta here." *"Dude, how much Star Trek do you watch?" *"I'm a human Rubik's Cube!" *"Great Scott" Diet and Appetite Seeing as though Casimus is your average teenager, he has a large appetite. His favorite food has been pepperoni pizza. He also has won French Fry eating contests, two years in a row. He also has a knack for steak. He is allergic to fruit and vegetables. His meat appetite is similar to the Gnarlgons he was captured by at the begining of the series. Death Casimus died of battle in Edformers: Revenge of The Kids. Nazz and even Kevin stood by him as he layed on his deathbed. Casimus told everyone what he thought of them. After his death Edd had a plauqe placed in The Lane. It read the following: Casimus Prime, noble, wise, and humorous. He was a friend to us all and even a puzzle. He was a great friend. I remember him as my brother and a friend. Casimus wherever you are, don't forget us. "I always loved this place." Casimus Prime 1997-2009 RIP. Revival Dylan discovered the plaque which belongs to Casimus Prime, Tripper was concerned about Dylan digging out the corpse but Dylan did it. Dylan and Tripper gave Casimus a fresh battery and fix him up. Casmimus woke up, Tripper how did he feel, Casimus said to him that he feels fine. He went to the Eds to give them a surprise. Casimus Prime 2.0 In the episode An Ed Returns, Prime is given a more "Prime" apperance, this includes: *A red trenchcoat with a red trim styled after an Optimus Prime costume t-shirt *An Optimus Prime styled helmet with multiple functions built in (the blue part) *jeans *black shoes Writer Casimus Prime said "This is how I originally imagined Prime and I think the fans are going to appriciate this design more". Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters